Love Quil & Claire
by IwishIwasinHale
Summary: The title says it all! My first fan-fiction. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining through my windows and it's only six thirty on a Saturday morning. I really wanted to sleep in for once ,no one but me was home my mom, dad and siblings were out of town visiting some old friends til Monday night and now that I'm 18 I can stay home alone, but it's never this sunny in La Push so I'm taking advantage of it. I grabbed a blanket and put on my new bikini and walked out the back door. My back yard is little and surrounded by woods but there is a little path that leads right down to the ocean my own private beach. I smoothed out my blanket on the sand and laid down. The sun felt so warm and the sound of the ocean was very calming I couldn't help but close my eyes. I laid on my stomach for about an hour the rolled to by back to get an even tan. After that I don't know how long I was laying there i must have fallen asleep.

I woke up to my phone vibrating "Hello Quil" He's the only one who ever calls me this early.

"Hey Claire where are you?" Quil said

"Behind the house at the beach why where are you?" Oh I wish in my bedroom.

"At your house."

"Ok I'll be right there." I tried to say calmly.

What was wrong with me Quil has been my best friend for who knows how long and all of the sudden about 6 months ago I started having these strange felling whenever I'm around him. He is so beautiful. Very tall about 6'5, a body to die for, short spiked black hair, and a beautiful pair of big brown eyes that I got lost in every time we make eye contact. Now all of the sudden I was in love with my best friend and I didn't know how to tell him. I know everything about Quil and the pack and I even knew that I am his imprint that was something he never hid from me but these felling were all new to me I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.

I walked in the door there he was at the fridge looking for something to eat with no shirt on like usually the guy is always topless which was fine. Oh my god I really need to stop thinking like this."Hey Quil"

"Hey hot stuff like the new suite" he said staring at me

"Thanks" I said blushing of course. I forgot what I was wearing. "I'm going to go change." I said as ran up stairs.

"You hungry" he yelled

"Yeah"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything surprise me"

I went to my room and put on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top then took a few minutes to check my e-mail. When I came down about ten minutes later Quil was putting a big plate of pancakes on the table. "Yummy I love pancakes thanks Quil."

"Anytime babe!"

We made our plates and went to the front room to eat. We sat on the couch I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels nothing was on. "So why are you here so early?"

"I woke up eairly and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Are you doing anything to night Quil?" I asked wondering where i got the courage from.

"I have a pack meeting at 4 but it will be over around 6 I got the rest of the night off why...you want to do something?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"Well we have not had a movie night in a long time."

"Ok sounds fun what do you want to go see?"

"Well I was thinking that after your meeting to could go pick out a couple of movie to watch and I could make us a nice dinner. It would be nice to have just a you and I night don't you think." I am so nervous I'm about to bit my lip off.

He just looked at me for a minute with a big smile on his face then he took my and hand in his and brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand never taking his eyes from mine." I would love nothing more you still have the key to my house right?"

"Of course I do why?"

"Good Embry is gone for the night we would have the place to our self if you want we could do this at my house. I'll be home at 6:30 or so with the movies the house will be empty so you could let your self in anytime you want to" He said as was getting up from the couch as he gathered up our plates and put them in the dishwasher. He walked behind the couch as I leaned my head back he was standing right behind me looking down at me with one hand he started to run his fingers through my hair. "So what do you think?"

"Sounds like a date!" I know i had a big smile but it was ok so did he. "Thank you for breakfast it was really good."

" No problem any time" He said as he kissed my forehead the look on his face told me he wanted to say something important but the he said "I gotta go I told Jake that I would help him fix his car before the meeting." He was walking to the door at this point and i got up and followed.

"Ok have fun" I really didn't want him to go.

"Oh I'll try" He said as he turned back to me. He staired at me for what seemed like almost a whole minute then walked closer to me with a smirk on his face. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to look at him he bent down I thought he was going to kiss me ,my heart started to bet faster then it ever has before i know he could hear it, with a smile on his face he went past my lips to my ear. I felt his hot breath on my neck it made me shiver as he whispered in my ear. "I'm really looking forward to tonight." His lips then went from my ear to my jaw line his hot breath leaving a scorched trail and then he found the corner on my lips. He place his a big hand on my waist slowly moving to the small of my back. I let my eyes close as he pulled me closer to him and gently pressed his lips to mine. They were so warm and inviting at that moment I knew I was ready for all those feeling and I was not scared. In the short few seconds that we shared our first kiss I knew that I was ready for Quil in every way and that I wanted to be with Quil in every way.I didn't want this to ever end but he pulled away too soon. He looked at me with brown eyes and I was lost. Before I realized he was walking away and I was left with a stupid grin on my face.

"W-W-What do you want for dinner?" I yelled after him.

"I don't care it's your turn to surprise me." He winked at me then got in his truck and left.

I watched him go till I couldn't see him any more.

0ooOoo0

I hope you like let me know what you think!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I went back in to my house and collapsed on the couch. I can't believe what just happened. My heart was still pounding in my chest and i was still trying to catch my i settled down went to my room. I was already a little tired it was only going on 11am so i laid down in my bed and took a nap.

_It was night out and I was walking along the edge of the beach where the water and the sand met, It was an unusually warm night so the cool water going over my bare feet felt wonderful. There was a tall shadow in the distance I could only see it because the moon was beautiful tonight. Never before have I seen moon so full and bright._

_I have no idea who the shadow belonged to but for some reason I felt pulled to this person. As I approach he had he back turned towards me I got closer and I put my had on his left shoulder. He took his right had and covered mine then slowly turned around. Now the moon was on his face and I could see that he was very handsome he was tall with dark eyes and dark hair. He looked so familiar but I had no idea who he was._

_With his right hand still covering mine he took his left hand and and cupped my face. He staired at me then started to lean down. His right hand was now going from mine to in between us then around to my back and then he pulled me closer to him. His lips were so close to mine I felt them move when he whispered "Claire". Then all of the sudden I felt like I was falling and then I hit something really hard._

I opened my eyes and I was laying face down on my hard wood floor. Oh of course I would have to go and mess up a good dream by falling out of bed. Just my luck. I looked at the clock on my night stand and it read 4:30. Oh dam Quil would be back to his house in two hours if I was gonna have dinner ready for him I better get going. I went to the bath room and brushed my hair.

I grabbed the keys to my car and left. On my way to the store I passed Quil and Embery's house. I stopped by to see what they had and what I needed to buy. They were true bachlor's the only thing they had in the fridge was beer and milk. The only thing in the cabinets were a few boxes for cereal. How did they get by I mean I know these guys can eat alot. Then I thought about Emily for course they always eat there. I don't blame them she is the best cook I've ever known but if I planned on hanging out here more this was just not going to work.

I made it to the store at about 5pm. I had no idea what I wanted to make for dinner to night so i just went on a shopping spree. I got a lot of food more then enough to fill up the fridge and the cabinets. I also got a few cleaning supplies the fridge really needed cleaned out. By the time i stopped putting items in the cart and I checked out I spent 193.78 which was better then I thought. I loaded up my car and got in. Shit it was already 6:25. I drove back to Quils house he wasn't there yet. I opened the trunk and started to unload everything and took it in to the house. I almost had everything put away but I wanted to clean out the fridge first. I got done cleaning the fridge and was almost done putting stuff back. I was bent over putting the last of the stuff on the bottom shelf when I felt something someone grab my waist and it made me jump up. I turned around and Quil wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm sure you didn't." I said trying to sound mad.

"Well what can I do to make it up to you." He said while he tightened his arms around me.

I just looked at him not sure how to answer I said "I can't think of anything ."

"Well.....I'm sure I can think of something." He said as leaned down and pressed his lips to mine very softly. "Am I forgiven yet?"

I couldn't say anything I just shook my head. Then he push me back up against the fridge and kissed me hard his right hand was on my face and his left hand stated to run down me side. When I thought I was going to pass out from loss of oxygen his pulled away just a little and started kissing and sucking on my collar bone which made me let out a moan. I felt his smile and then he pulled away.

"So do you forgive me yet or should I continue?" He asked out of breath.

"I was never mad at you and If you keep doing that you will never get your dinner I promised you." I said smiling.

"I know you weren't mad I just wanted a reason to kiss you."

"You never need a reason to kiss me." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"So I picked up a movie The Dark Knight its the only one that looked good. So whats for dinner?"

"Well I went to the store and got all kinds of stuff but I thought steaks and baked potatoes sounded good."

"Sounds great I'm starving." He said

He grilled the steaks and i made the potatoes and a salad. I also made a cherry cheese cake for dessert. I made our plates while Quil started the movie. We were half way through the movie, which was better then I thought, I asked Quil if he wanted some dessert he said yes of course. He paused the movie as I gathered up our plates and took them to the kitchen. Then I got us each a slice of cheese cake. As I was walking back to Quil I tripped over a rug and the cheese cake went flying in the air. I landed on my back and our dessert landed all over me. With in no time Quil was on the floor by my side to make sure I was ok but before he could ask he knew I was cause I started laughing. He helped pull me off the floor and started laughing as well.

After a minute or so he was still laughing. "What?" I was starting to get mad.

"Nothing it's just I have..."

"What?"

"I have always had this fanisity about eating food off a hot girl. Kind of strange I know."

I know I was blushing and I was at a loss for words "Oh" was all I could say.

Then he licked the side of my face then he whispered "God you even make it taste better."

My face was blood red now he just chuckled and pushed me towards the stairs and told me to go get cleaned up.

I decided to jump in the shower so I could wash everything out of my hair. This shower was amazing Quil had built this house and this was my favorite room. It was very big for a bathroom. The shower and bathtub were seperate. The shower was lined with brown tile and it was so huge that it had a bench in it. When you turned the water on it came from the ceiling and fell down like a heavy rain it felt so wonderful. I was in the shower for about 5 minutes maybe a little longer when i heard the door open. I pulled back the curtain a bit to see Quil picking up my clothes.

"I going to put your clothes in the washer I brought you one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers for you to wear till they are done." He said trying not ot look at me.

"Thank you very much I will be out in a minute." He finally looked at me with a smile and then polled the door shut as he walked out.

I got out and dried off and put on Quil's shirt it smelled just like him. Thank god I put my underwear under the towel cause there was no way that Quil's boxers were going to fit me. It was ok though his shirt was so long that it was to the middle of my thighs. I brushed my hair and walked down the stairs. I walked past the kitchen and Quil had already cleaned it. "How nice of him I thought." I walked to the front room and Quil was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for cleaning up my mess."

"Oh no problem it wasn't that bad. I got us some more cheese cake sit down and i will start the movie from where we left off.

I ate almost half of my dessert then I couldn't eat anymore. I stared to get tired and yawned.

"You getting tired?"

"A little but I want to watch the rest of the movie."

"Lay down I will cover you up." He said as he grabbed a cover off the back of the couch.

I laid my head on his lap and he covered me up. I laid there for a little bit watching the movie as he ran his fingers through my hair. I was so tried and I was so comfortable I tried to stay awake but my eyes were to heavy and sleep took me over.

_I was back on the beach still in the arms of the handsome man I still didn't know who he was. His lips were so close to mine I felt them move when he whispered Claire. I could fell his pick me up and move me away from the waters edge. He laid me down gently on the sand as he held himself over me. I still was wondering who is this stranger and why does this fell so right as he started to kiss my neck and run his fingers up my thigh I let out a moan then said "Oh Quil"_

With that I was awake. I opened my eyes I was not sure where I was it was so dark and quite the only thing I could hear was someone else breathing. I let my eyes adjust and the I realized Quil face was less then 3 inches from mine.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**I hope I did a good job my first lemon ever. I know it took me forever but this was hard to write.**

* * *

_With that I was awake. I opened my eyes I was not sure where I was it was so dark and quite the only thing I could hear was someone else breathing. I let my eyes adjust and the I realized Quil face was less then 3 inches from mine._

I tried to sit up and I couldn't. I looked down and Quil had one arm draped around me, the shirt I was wearing was bunched up around my waist and he was touching the bare skin on my lower back, and the other was under the pillow that we were sharing. Our legs were twisted together with one of his legs in between mine. Were laying on our sides facing one another my hands were rested on his bare chest he was only wearing boxers. I looked around and realized we were in his room on his bed. I turned my head to look at the clock on the table behind me it said 1:15am.

As I turned my head back I felt Quil's arm squeezed tighter around my waist bring us closer to each other. I looked at Quil and his eyes were looking back at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We didn't say anything we just laid there cuddled close together. We were so close to one another but I needed to be closer to Quil. I stared at my hands that were rested on his chest before I realized it one of my hands were slightly rubbing up and down his chest I could feel his heart starting to beat faster. Quil's hand was now flat on the middle of my back pulling me closer. I looked up and our eyes meet I leaned into him and pressed my lips softly to his. At first he did nothing I think I took him by surprise. After a few seconds he was kissing me back his hand was now moving up my spine to and back down. Our kiss was soft at first then it became a little more intense. I felt his mouth open a bit and his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue be dominate it was so passionate. My hands were now around his neck in his hair.

I thought I was going to pass out from loss of oxygen then he pulled back and we were both panting but he did not stop kissing me. He moved to my neck and kissed there. He gently push me so I was laying on my back. He pulled back and looked at me I don't think he knew where to go from here. I put my hand on the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it off and he stopped me.

"Claire you do know what will happen if this doesn't stop." He said seriously which made me giggle a little.

"I know I wa.." I said but before I could finish his lips were back to mine he kissed me hard and deep. After a minute he hands were on the bottom of my shirt he started to pull it up. Before he had it off he pulled back again.

"Claire are you sure you want this? I have wait a long time for you I can wait a little longer."

I took Quil's face between my hand so we were looking right into each others eyes. "Quil I want this, I want you I...I love you Quil." He smiled as I said that then he pressed his lips to mine again. One of his hands were now moving up my side and taking his shirt with it. He pulled back one more but this time he pulled the shirt over my head.

He placed a hand on the side of my face and kissed me again, His hand moved slowly from my face to the side of my neck down my arms and back up my chest. He cupped one of my breast with his huge hand and kneaded it. His lips were now on my neck and traveled to my chest he took one of my nipples in his mouth and bit lightly. I have never in my life felt such bliss is was so wonderful having Quil so close to me and doing all the things that I have longed for him to do. My only hope his that this would never end.

He's lips traveled down father he was now at my belly button. He licked and kissed every part of me on the way until he came to my panty line then he stopped and looked up at me and I nooded letting him know it was OK to go on. He started to pull off my panties and I raised my hips to help. He slowly took them off with his teeth. When he had them off he started to kiss his way back up. He started with my toes and then moved to my calf's. When he go to my knees he kissed me there and it tickled. He keeped going up and now he was kissing the in side of my thigh. I know he had to smell me I was so excited. It was all for him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "God Claire you smell so good." He said which made made wetter. He slowly took his hand and cupped my center. Oh my god i felt so good. He started to lick the in side of my thigh and make his way to my core. He licked me there and I was in heaven. "You taste so good." He moaned. He licked my clit and slowly inserted a finger in to me. His tong was dancing around my clit and i felt like there fire burning inside of me. He continued to lick me and the fire was now burning out of control. I could feel my self coming to the end the pleasure was almost too much. When I thought i couldn't take anymore Quil pulled back and was now laying on top of me naked. I didn't even notice that he took his boxers off. His naked body against mine felt wonderful.

"Please Quil I need you" I said and that was all he needed to hear as he slowly entered me. He was hugh and it hurt at first but he took his time and within minutes it felt wonderful. The bliss that I felt befor was nothing to what I was feeling now. As Quil entered me over and over the pleasure got greater. One of his hands was on my hip guiding me and helping me move with him and the other was supporting him.

"Quil oh god" I couldn't hold back anymore the pleasure was so intense, I could fell my walls getting tighter around him and I was shaking. "Claire" He whispered as he grabbed me tighter and we both finished together. It was truly wonderful.

He rolled off me and to his side and pulled me closer to his chest. We were both still breathing heavy. After I caught my breath I said " That was wonderful" He chuckled a little and then said. "I know." We laid there and when I was almost asleep I felt Quil kiss the top of my head and then he whispered "I love you Claire goodnight."

"I love you to." I said and then I drifted off to sleep with Quil holding me close.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!!!!**


End file.
